1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molding and the production method thereof, said molding comprising,
an ornamental core extrusion molded in such a way that its ornamental surface is exposed to the outside, and PA1 a trimming consisting of other extrusion-molded material integrally covering both sides of said ornamental core. PA1 the molding width of said trimming varies corresponding to the molding width of said ornamental core. PA1 whereby at the same time, a trimming may be integrally extruded along the sides of said ornamental core, and PA1 said extrusion molding is made in such a way that the molding width of the exposed surface of said ornamental core at a right angle to the longitudinal direction varies along the longitudinal direction of said ornamental core, and also PA1 said extrusion molding is made in such a way that the overall molding width combining the molding width of said ornamental core and the molding width of said trimming varies corresponding to the molding width of said ornamental core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, elongated moldings are widely used as ornamental components for the improvement of aesthetic appearance in vehicles such as automobiles, surface vessels, and the like. Such moldings for ornamental purposes are molded in such a way that their ornamental surfaces are exposed to the outside, and extrusion molded articles have hitherto been widely employed therefor.
In recent years, in order to enhance the degree of molding ornamentation, as described in the Patent Disclosure No. Showa 60-199629 Official Report, technology has been proposed whereby the molding width of moldings is made variable by moving the molding die of an extrusion molding machine. With such uneven-width moldings, the visible width may be made to vary in order to improve the ornamental trimming functions of such molding.
Nevertheless, conventional moldings consisting of a main molded body of simple monobloc structure seem to be lacking in their degree of ornamentation and durability. Alternatively, technology has been proposed whereby the molding width is varied in the longitudinal direction while combining different kinds of element materials such as proposed in the Patent Disclosure No. Showa 63-24256 Official Report, etc., but many steps of complex processes are required, such as cutting, etc.
Also, technology has been proposed whereby two different kinds of incompatible synthetic resins are integrally combined by use of shiny tape thus improving the degree of ornamentation and durability, as described in the Patent Disclosure No. Showa 61-62099 Official Report, Patent Disclosure No. Heisei 2-29719 Official Report and Patent Disclosure No. Heisei 2-42090 Official Report, but with this technology, the molding width is fixed along the longitudinal direction and because of this, the degree of ornamentation is limited.
Further, technology has been proposed whereby trimming made of a synthetic resin is processed by cutting and end adhesion to obtain the required molded structure, as disclosed in the Patent Disclosure No. Shows 48-73480 Official Report, but cutting marks and adhesion lines remain visible, thus deteriorating the external appearance. In addition, it may lack in adhesive reliability at adhered sections and further, it requires a greater number of processes. Similarly, technology has been proposed whereby shaping or fairing processes are included in the technology, as in the Patent Disclosure No. Showa 54-11977 Official Report, but this technology also has similar problems to the aforementioned types.
Furthermore, ornamental technology has been proposed whereby the intended shape may be obtained by use of a blow molding die as described in the Patent Disclosure No. Showa 60-125623 Official Report, but when applying this method to elongated moldings, large-size dies and large-size molding machines are required and, furthermore, the ornamental item itself needs to be molded independently prior to the blow molding process, thus causing the problem of considerable expense being incurred for the dies and actual molding process.